LSAT
The is a light machine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Strike Team, '' and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer The LSAT is unlocked at level 13. It has low recoil, high damage and a reasonable rate of fire, which makes it versatile. It is a solid weapon for all game types and easy to use. However, it does have some disadvantages, including the mobility and reload time, of which the movement speed can be improved by adding the Lightweight perk. Also, the weapon's versatility means it really doesn't have any special traits, such as the range and damage of the MK48 or the fire rate of the QBB LSW. The gun can be used without attachments or perks surprisingly well, which is essential for unlocking the Cherry Blossom and Art of War camouflages. The time taken to aim down the sight is quite slow however, so using Quickdraw Handle is recommended. Adjustable Stock can also be used effectively with this gun. If one finds the iron sights to be obstructive, then using an optical attachment is an option. For a clean and simple sight, a Reflex Sight or an EOTech Sight is an excellent choice. For those who want increased range, the ACOG Scope is another helpful option. The Target Finder sight is commonly paired with the LSAT as it gives the benefit of highlighting enemies for the player. The FMJ attachment is great for higher penetration. Rapid Fire however, is not recommended as the LSAT's fire rate is already quite high, and it increases the recoil and decreases its range. Despite the Grip's supposed recoil reduction, as of patch 1.04, its effect (as with every other weapon) is negligible and extremely small. The LSAT appears in the pre-made class "Heavy Gunner", with a Target Finder, FMJ, and a Quickdraw Handle. The LSAT has a counter indicating the number of rounds currently in its magazine on the lower left. This increases its usefulness in Hardcore game modes, where keeping track of a gun's ammo is troublesome due to a lack of the HUD. Firing when crouched with the LSAT increases centerspeed by 10%, and firing while prone grants 20% faster centerspeed. This reduction in recoil makes firing while crouched or prone more accurate than while standing, at the expense of mobility. Attachments *EOTech Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Fore Grip (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Target Finder (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked at weapon level 8) *ACOG Sight (unlocked at weapon level 9) *Laser Sight (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Variable Zoom (unlocked at weapon level 12) *Extended Clip (unlocked at weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked at weapon level 14) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 15) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked at weapon level 16) Zombies It can be acquired through the Mystery Box in Nuketown Zombies, Mob of the Dead, and Cell Block for 950 points. The LSAT appears in Buried as a wall weapon for 2000 points. Like the multiplayer version, the LSAT retains its high ammo capacity (which is increased from 200 to 400) and high damage. These traits are offset by the weapon's long reload time. As such, Speed Cola is a useful perk if being pursued by a large horde of zombies. Because of the lack of Stamin-Up in both Nuketown Zombies and Mob of the Dead, one must switch to a lighter weapon in order to be at a distance from zombies due to its low mobility rate. In Buried, however, Stamin-Up is now featured, which now benefits increased mobility speed with the LSAT without the worry of switching to a lighter weapon. Consequently, this makes Electric Cherry another good choice when swarmed, as it gives some protection from zombies. Even though it has exceptional range in terms of damage, it is not recommended for close quarters engagements as zombies can easily overwhelm the player if they are not able to avoid them in time. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the FSIRT. It retains its 100-round magazine with an increased reserve ammo capacity of 600. It is also one of the weapons that can be Pack-a-Punched multiple times to cycle through attachments such as the Target Finder, ACOG Sight, Foregrip, and Reflex Sight. Location in Buried In Buried, the LSAT is located on a catwalk above the initial starting area. A precisely timed jump is required to climb up onto the catwalk. The LSAT costs a hefty 2000 points, and can only be purchased by a player precisely once as the catwalk will collapse soon after climbing it. The player must rely on Max Ammo power-ups and the effects of Vulture Aid to manage the high ammo capacity of the LSAT. If the player manages to hold on to the LSAT long enough to Pack-a-Punch it into the FSIRT, they will unlock the FSIRT Against the Wall achievement/trophy. LSAT vs FSIRT Gallery LSAT BOII.png|The LSAT in first-person view. LSAT Iron Sights BOII.png|The LSAT's iron sights. LSAT Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the LSAT. LSAT model BOII.png|Render of the LSAT's model. FRIST zombies.png|The FSIRT in first person. Call of Duty: Strike Team The LSAT reappears in Call of Duty: Strike Team. Gallery LSAT CODST.png Call of Duty: Ghosts The LSAT returns in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Campaign The Federation troops wield LSATs throughout the campaign. Logan Walker uses the LSAT in "Severed Ties" without attachments. Multiplayer The LSAT is a high rate of fire, low recoil LMG. It is second only to the Chain SAW in terms of fire rate, but considering that the Chain SAW is hipfire-only, the LSAT has the highest rate of fire of the conventional LMGs. It has very low recoil by default, and this can be lowered even further with the use of a Grip. However, because its recoil is so low, it may be more practical to swap out the use of a Grip for another attachment. It has a 30% recoil reduction for the first three shots, meaning that burst firing at longer ranges can be useful and effective. The LSAT suffers from an unusual weakness, as when it aims after sprinting, the sights will wobble to an extreme degree for about a second. Thankfully, this can be remedied somewhat with the use of Ready Up, although the wobble still exists to a much lesser degree. This trait is shared with a variety of weapons; however, the LSAT has by far the most noticeable degree of the wobble. The iron sights are decent at best; however, due to the extreme precision on this weapon, optical attachments are very popular for this weapon. Depending on the playstyle, players can opt for a more medium-ranged approach with the use of a Red Dot Sight or VMR Sight. High powered optics work very well on this weapon, as it isn't uncommon to use a Thermal Hybrid or Tracker Sight. Rapid Fire does not reduce accuracy that much, so long as it is controlled. As well, this will bolster to fire rate to a point that rivals even the Chain SAW. However, ammunition supplies will run short in an extremely quick amount of time if not appropriately managed. The LSAT suffers in long range damage, where it drops off to only 20, meaning five shots will be needed to kill, which is essentially the worst of the conventional LMGs. Thankfully, a Muzzle Brake can remedy this weakness somewhat. As well, the high rate of fire will counterbalance this negative attribute, as more precise players will still be capable of killing out to a long range. However, it makes up for this with its increased accuracy relative to other weapons in its class. These factors make it arguably the best LMG's for medium range work, as its dead precision at these ranges will make it one of the most appealing weapons to use to tackle this area. Extinction The LSAT appears in the map Nightfall, where it can be bought for $3000 points inside the blocked room on the rooftop. The LSAT also appears in the Extinction map Mayday. It can be bought for $3000 points when one opens up a sealed door leading to the Venom-X schematic. It has a very high damage output and a large 100 round belt to work with, but it overall handles very sluggishly, so players that don't use the Weapon Specialist may find less use for this weapon overall. Its only competition on either map as far as LMGs go is the Chain SAW. Compared to it, the LSAT will have more ranged effectiveness and ranged precision, but the Chain SAW has better handling characteristics, vastly improved hip-fire accuracy, and a faster fire rate. In the heat of battle, reloading the LSAT can be quite dangerous, and as such, one should be prepared to switch to his/her alternative weapons should a cryptid endanger the player mid-reload. Attachments Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Barrel *Flash Suppressor *Silencer *Muzzle Brake *ARK (in Extinction only) Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Rapid Fire Gallery LSAT model CoDG.png|The model of the LSAT. LSAT CoDG.png|The LSAT in first-person view. LSAT iron sights CoDG.png|The LSAT's iron sights. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The digital ammo counter is not affected by an EMP. *The word "Adios" can be seen written on the side of the LSAT in blue pen. "V4SQ33Z" can also be seen. This graffiti is a reference to PFC. Vasquez and her M56 Smartgun from the movie Aliens. *The weapon has markings of HoboTronics, Inc. on the side. *The LSAT's serial number is "102473" *The LSAT has a grip attached at all times, but it will remain folded and unused unless the Foregrip attachment is implemented onto it. *The LSAT has an elevation measure below the iron sights that is always set to five. *The rounds fed into the LSAT are blue. *The Pack-a-Punched LSAT, the FSIRT, is an anagram of the word "FIRST", in the same sense that "LSAT" is an anagram for "LAST". *When the LSAT is placed in the Weapon Locker in Buried and taken out in either Die Rise or TranZit, it will become the HAMR. Call of Duty: Ghosts *The LSAT appears to have some variant of the Net Camouflage equipped by default. *The LSAT has an elevation measure that is always set to four. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Light Machine Guns